Pirates Of The Caribbean: Broken Glass
by Cursed-Pearl
Summary: ‘It’s a curse. Death comes t’ all ye care about. The pendant, it controls ye. Best ye get all the folk ye care about on that ship o’ yours, Capt’n.’ Jack’s crew find themselves cursed. Elizabeth finds herself back on the Pearl. (JE) Will be updated soon
1. Prologue

**Pirates Of The Caribbean – Broken Glass**

**_Authors Note – _**Heylo there, folks! Told ye all I'd post up the beginning today :-D. Anyone who hasn't read my other story, '_Twisted Fairytales_', you should probably read that before this one, seeing as this is the sequel. Now, for all you that have read my last one, this takes place 8 months (the prologue is 7 months) after the end when Ellie left. They haven't seen each other since, nothing much has happened. Ellie lives with her aunt, Jack's been plundering about the ocean. What you'd expect really. :-) Anyway, might as well get on with it! :-D 

**_Disclaimer_** – As ye all will know, none…well, the obvious characters are not mine. Some, however, are mine :-D. But, sadly, I do not own Jack :(  
  


**_Rating – _**PG-13…may turn R for a chapter or two in the future, but for now PG-13 stands :-P  
  
**__**

**_Summary: _**A curse falls upon the crew of the Black Pearl. Death comes to those the people of the crew care for, and who care for them in return. Jack acknowledges the only people he has ever cared for are dead. But then his thoughts turn to a certain woman he left in England eight months before…**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Broken Glass**

By Cursed Pearl

  
  
_Is there love without hate? Is there pleasure without pain?_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prologue 

****

Jack grinned, as he let the pieces of gold slip through his fingers, hitting the other pieces on the ground on the cave. His crew rejoiced happily behind him, taking whatever treasure they wished whilst some downed the rum from their goblets. It had taken them over two months to reach the Caverne Maudite, and the end reward hadn't been disappointing. The cave was, indeed, one of the smallest he had ever found himself in, however every inch of it was covered. A pirates dream. It was rare for them to come across buried treasure. This one and the cave Ilsa De Meurta had been the only caves he'd ever come across it.  
  
'Looks like ye were right, Capt'n,' Gibbs appeared beside him, grinning from ear to ear. 

He looked around his crew and grinned at their success. They were just as pleased as he. To him, everything was almost perfect. Almost.   
  
~~~~~~

Harold Kursar celebrated their finding with his shipmates, downing any glass of rum one of the other pirates would pour for him and laughing as each of them picked gold from the ground. His closest friend, Thomas, appeared beside him, 'Aint this just the life, Kursar?' his friend grinned at him. 

'Aye, it is, Tom,' he smirked at him, as Thomas handed him another glass of rum. He downed it in an instant as his friend went past him to join another group of the crew. Harold frowned, his eyes drawn to the far side of the cave that seemed to glimmer, as the moon would, should there be a break between the rocks.   
  
He looked back at his crewmates behind him, who hadn't seemed to notice. He began to walk towards the other side of the cave, grinning happily at any of the other crew who he walked by on his way. He let him fingers run over a pile of treasure that was to his left as he reached where the glimmering had come from. He frowned, his eyes resting on a pendant, encases with blue tinted glass. The pendant was gold and he would see a few words carved into the middle. He tilted his head to the side, drawn to the plain piece of gold. There was nothing special a tall about it. There was much more enthralling treasure around him, being captivated by this was…ridiculous, to say the least.   
  
_Take it._

A voice within him spoke. He frowned, startled, and took a step back. But he **was** captivated by the plain piece of gold. He stared at it for a moment, unsurely, as the voice inside his head spoke again. 

_Take it.  
  
_He hesitated only for another moment, when Jack's voice sounded, tell them to gather their prizes and be ready to make way. Kursar reaching for his pistol and pulled it out of his belt. He held the barrel in his hand and, with the but of the gun, shattered the glass that encased the pendant, with crumbled around the stone that held the pendant, surrounding it. Harold reached for it and lifted it, hurriedly, hearing the rest of the crew pile out from the cave. He pushed his pistol back into his belt and the pendant into his pocket, as he turned and hurried after the crew.

'Captain,' Harold smirked at Jack.

'Kursar,' Jack grinned, following him out the cave.

In his haste to leave, Harold had failed to observe the tiny fragments of the blue glass turn red.  
  


~~~~~~  
  
That was short seeing as it is the prologue, but the first chapter will be longer. And that shall be posted soon :-) Hope ye all liked the beginning! 


	2. Pendant

Broken Glass 

By Cursed Pearl **  
  
_Chapter 1 – Curse  
  
_****Disclaimer: **I do not ownthe people or the ship that I obviously do not own, as they are fictional and belong to the people that created them. :-P****

****

**Rating: **PG-13  
  
**Pairing: **Jack and Ellie  
  
**Authors Note: **Oh, I got lots of reviews for the prologue! :D I was pleased! Hehe. Well then, here we go. First chapter, :P  
  
~~~~~~~~****

**A Month Later…  
  
**Jack was uneasy. Only an hour earlier, Anamaria returned from her brief visit with her father. From what she had been willing to say, he had died almost as soon as they had met. It wasn't this that disturbed him. Death was a very common occurrence to him, after all. It was the fact that, two days before, a similar thing had happened to James Richards, another one of the crew. And only three weeks before that, it had happened to Albert Tershire. A coincidence was almost definitely not the case. Coincidences didn't exist when it came to Jack Sparrow. Something was happening. 

Another curse?

Jack shuddered at the thought, rolling over in his bed. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something else. Trying to set his mind on something other than what was happening to his crew. And within seconds, it did. It settled on something almost as bad as the potential curse. Elizabeth.

It had been eight months since he last saw her. Eight long months. But the day she had walked away from him was still fresh in his mind. The day she decided she could never forgive him for what he'd done. The day he had taken Megan's advice and done the same as she had done to him years before; he let her go. And it was the worse mistake of his life.

He still remembered her smile. Her laugh. The first flash of her fire showing in her eyes after Will's death. He remembered the sunset. Remembered the mast. Remembered the Merlion. The first time he kissed her. The first time she kissed him. The feel of her hair beneath his fingers…  
  
He shook his head, rolling back over onto his left side, banishing any thoughts of Ellie from his head. The new predicament of the probable curse once again filled his thoughts.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  


Jack stirred in his sleep, shielding his eyes from the glow. Voices seemed to be whispering in his dreams. Jumbled prayers. The colour of the glow slowly went from blue to red. The whispering turned to cries: incomprehensible pleas. A whirlwind of appeal. 

Jack's eyes snapped open. His brow furrowed slowly when his eyes rested on the corner of the room, where a blue light seemed to be glowing from behind the desk. He threw the covers off himself and flung his legs over the side of the bed, hurrying across the room. He grasped the desk and pulled it from the wall. The glow seemed to brighten, but only filled the corner of the room. Whispers still sounded. The same he'd heard when he was sleeping.   
  


He peered over the side of the desk. He frowned again and reached down, his hand closing around a gold pendant. The glow disappeared and the whispers immediately ceased. He pulled his arm out from behind the desk and opened his hand; the pendant was warm against his palm. He reached over for the lamp, turned up the flame, and eyed the pendant in his hand. He frowned, noticing the writing carved into it. 

~~~~~~~  
  
'What's it say?' Gibbs looked over Jack's shoulder at the gold.  

'Marveau,' Jack peered through the magnifying glass, 'Glass of Décès.' He frowned and look at Gibbs, then back at the pendant as he lowered the magnifying glass, 'Well, obviously French then.' He turned from the table and addressed the crew, 'Hard port!' He looked back at Gibbs, 'Get back t' Cherbourg, see if Rotes knows what it is.'

'Ye think it's got anythin' t' do with Ana's father?'   
  
Jack shrugged, pushing the pendant into his pocket, 'Might.' 

Kursar gripped the helm tightly, his eyes on the Captain and his First Mate. He knew they'd find the pendant sooner or later, but not this soon. It was only the night before he'd hidden it. He could still feel the burning on the inside of his arm. Every time someone in the crew lost someone. It was the first time he'd felt the pain that he'd noticed the tattoo-like carving just below the joint of his arm. An identical image of the pendant. 

Ye can't escape the curse, Mr Kursar. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, the familiar voice sounding in his head once again.   
  
'Mr Kursar!'

He jumped and his eyes shot open, immediately meeting with the exasperated face of his Captain, 'Aye Capt'n?'

'I assume that, as a pirate of this ship for the past four years, you'd know that in order to steer the ship, ye'd need t' keep yer eyes **open**?' he didn't wait for a reply, before he was making his way down the few steps.

'Aye, Capt'n,' Kursar muttered, sheepishly, fixing his eyes on the horizon. 

~~~~~~~~  
  
The town was a lot quieter than Jack expected it to be at this time of night. Mind you, it wasn't Tortgua. He smirked at the thought as he made his way down the quiet street towards the tavern. His crew had been more than a little aggravated that he had forced them to stay aboard ship but he didn't plan on staying here long. Just long enough to gather any information he needed. 

He grinned as he neared the tavern, the peaceful quiet of the street diminishing with every step. He pushed the doors open and walked into the room, immediately scanning it for Rotes. He grinned again, recognising him in the corner of the room, drinking from one of the metal mugs. He hurried over and sat down in front of him.

'Jack!' Rotes grinned at him across the table. He indicated towards another mug in front of him, 'Got ye a drink.'

'Thanks,' Jack drank some of the liquid, then put the mug back down on the table. He reached into his pocket and tossed the pendant into the middle of the table, 'What ye think of that?'

Rotes frowned, looking at it curiously. He lifted it and eyed it, uncertainly, 'Looks like the Marveau.' 

'Aye,' Jack nodded, 'One o' me crew must've picked it up.'

Rotes eyed it, warily, and looked back up at Jack, 'Ye don't know 'bout this, do ye, Jack?'

Jack frowned, noticing the expression on his friend's face, 'Ye know somethin' I don't.' 

Rotes held eye contact with him for a moment before he turned to look over his shoulder. His eyes scanned the room for a moment before he called out, 'Hey, Blanc!' He motioned for a man to come over. Within a few minutes the man was at the table. 'Jack, Josef Blanc. Joe, Jack Sparrow…'

'Captain Jack Sparrow,' Jack corrected, giving the man a gold-toothed grin. 

Josef sat down next to them, noting Rotes expression, 'Somethin' wrong?'

'Aye,' he tossed the pendant to him. 

Josef frowned and eyed it from a moment, before he's eyes widened in recognition. He looked at Jack, 'Where'd ye get this?'

Jack shrugged, 'Caverne Maudite, I guess. Not mine, one of me crews.'

Joe let out a humourless laugh, 'Ye obviously don't care enough t' know what this is.' 

'What is it?'

Joe's eyes darkened 'It's a curse. Not like the one ye're already familiar with. Death comes t' all ye care about,' he stopped and lifted Rotes mug, taking a swig from it, before his darkened eyes returned to Jack's, 'But there's more t' the pendant than that. It controls ye. The one that took it, that is. Best ye get all the folk ye care about on that ship o' yours, Capt'n.' 

'Why me ship?' Jack frowned, confused. 

'The only place they'll be safe,' Rotes spoke up, 'the curse is over the ship, so it's the only place they can't die from the curse.'  
  


'How do we lift it?'

'Few have managed to lift the curse before they die,' Joe responded, 'The man that took the pendant has t' give his life. His blood his to hit the pendant and the glass.

'Glass?' Jack frowned.  
  
'Glass that the pendant was encased in,' Rotes spoke again. 

  
Jack leaned back in his chair, his brow furrowed, as he pondered the Pearl's new predicament.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Tada! There we go! Second chapter will be up asap!   
  



	3. Ellie

Broken Glass 

By Cursed Pearl **  
  
_Chapter 2 – Ellie  
  
_****Disclaimer: **I do not ownthe people or the ship that I obviously do not own, as they are fictional and belong to the people that created them. :-P****

****

**Rating: **PG-13  
  
**Pairing: **Jack and Ellie  
  
**Authors Note: **_I_'m beginning to take longer to post up each of my chapters. Most of it's due to all this schoolwork I have to do (rolls eyes). But I shouldn't take too long to post up new chapters. No longer than a week, I should think. Anyway, here's the next chapter!__

~~~~~~

There had been chaos amongst the crew when Jack had delivered the news that they were, once again, cursed. However, after the initial shock had died down there was little worry amongst half of them to learn that they didn't have someone they cared about who was at risk. The other half, however, were irate and distressed that their loved ones were in danger, many of them demanding the man who took the pendant to show himself. 

Kursar had stood amongst the crew, as shocked as the rest at the circumstances of the curse. He could remember his Captain's words, 'The man who took it has to give his life to have it lifted.' No pirate wants to be cursed. But no pirate wanted to die either. Especially in a godforsaken, ruddy cave. No. He wanted to die in battle, at sea. He didn't want to give his life. He wasn't that weak.

Jack threw the pendant and it slammed to the deck in the middle of them, 'Claim it!' He eyed the crew, furiously. None of them had ever seen their captain this angry. He glared at each of them, not letting his eyes rest on any particular man, 'Worthless coward.' He turned from them and stormed towards his cabin, slamming the door shut behind him. 

Anamaria and Gibbs shared worried looks before she walked out from the crew and lifted the pendant. She pushed it into her pocket. 'Weigh anchor!' Gibbs bellowed. 

~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack grumbled, pacing his quarters furiously. He'd kill the man who brought this curse upon them. A knock on the cabin door startled him. He stormed over to the door and flung it open. Thomas Wroth stood before him, looking slightly nervous. 'What is it?!' Jack snapped, irritated at being disturbed.

'Eh…sorry for disturbin' ye, Capt'n,' Wroth began, before clearing his throat and straightening himself, 'But it's important.'

Jack eyed him for a moment before he stepped back, allowing the crewmember to enter his quarters. He slammed the door shut behind him and walked over to the desk, 'Better be worth it, Wroth.' He motioned for him to sit on the other side. Before Wroth could sit, Jack spoke, 'Why'd ye take it?' 

'I didn't take it,' Thomas immediately responded, 'I just…I have a request…'

Jack frowned and motioned for him to continue.

'It's me wife, Capt'n,' he continued, 'Ye say the only place she's safe is 'ere. I want t' bring 'er aboard.' 

Jack stared at him for a moment. His angry expression suddenly mixed with one of sympathy. He could understand why he'd want to keep his wife safe. God knows if he were in the same position with Ellie…

Jack's eyes widened and he abruptly stood, his chair falling to the floor behind him, 'God…' 

'Captain?' Wroth immediately stood, looking worried. 

'Aye,' Jack nodded, waving his hand dismissively, 'Aye, aye. We'll pick 'er up.' He stormed past him, flinging the door open, and walked onto the deck, hurriedly searching for Anamaria. He spotted her at the front of the ship. He hurried over to her, almost in a job, 'Ana!' 

Anamaria flipped around, surprised to see Jack hurrying towards her, 'Captain?'

'Ye know where Ellie's stayin', don't ye?' he spoke, 'Ye'd be able to show me?'

'Aye,' she nodded, frowning, 'But, why…'

'The curse, I have t' get here back on this ship,' he spoke hurriedly, he turned and addressed the crew, 'Hoist the sails!' 

'Storms brewin', Captain,' Gibbs appeared beside him. 

Jack waved his hand, dismissively once again, and headed towards the helm, 'Should arrive in England by tomorrow night.' 

~~~~~~~~~  
  


'Ye sure about this, Captain?' Ana watched Jack pace his cabin, 'Maybe I should talk t' 'er? She might be more willing to listen t' me, the two of ye didn't part on the best of terms.' 

'No,' Jack shook his head, 'I'll talk to her.' 

'Jack, this is gonna be hard for 'er t' take. She either comes back t' the Pearl or we leave 'er for dead?'

'Aye, meaning she'll be comin' back,' Jack sat down in his chair, lifting his legs up to lean on his desk.

'How can you be sure…'

'Well I'm not gonna leave her in England if she's gonna die,' Jack's eyes narrowed. He reached for his lonely bottle of rum that was resting at the side of the table. He lifted it to his lips and downed the rest of the liquid.  

'Ye…' A firm knock on the door interrupted her. 

'Aye?' Jack took his legs off the desk and sat up straighter. 

George Davis pushed the door open, 'Sails spotted on the horizon, Capt'n. Yer needed on deck.'

Jack pushed himself out of his chair and made his way over, 'Just what we need,' he muttered. He stalked behind Davis up to the helm, where Gibbs was looking through the spyglass at the ship.  

'Looks like a merchant, Capt'n,' he handed the spyglass to Jack.

Jack peered through it at the small ship. He placed the glass down on the stand and nodded, 'Lets see what's being delivered,' he smirked and took to helm, turning it in pursuit of the merchant ship. 

~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack grew more and more nervous as they approached England's coast. He gripped the helm, drumming his fingers restlessly against the wood. Only another twenty, twenty-five minutes until they would dock and he'd be seeing Ellie again. He wasn't really sure if he should be pleased about that. He didn't really know how she'd respond to seeing him again. It might've been best if they had never seen each other again, not bring up the pain of the past. It wasn't really an option in this case, though. 

Within the next half hour, the ship had been sailed into a cave next to the shore. Anamaria approached the Captain, 'Ready t' go then?' 

Jack nodded, hiding his nervousness, 'Aye.' He walked past her and made her way over to the side of the ship, where the rowboat was being lowered. 'Ye remember exactly which house it was?' 

'Aye, Jack,' Ana rolled her eyes, following him, then added sarcastically, 'I'm sure she'll be delighted to see ye.'

'Yer vote of confidence means a lot to me, luv.'

~~~~~~

'That's it,' Ana pointed at the white house before them. 

'Ye sure?' Jack eyed it, it was huge. 

'Aye, 'course I'm sure!' she responded, affronted, 'Ye think I'd forget a house like that?'

Jack ignored her and walked forward, making his way through the gates. Ana hurried after him, 'Jack, maybe ye should get a message t' let 'er know yer coming.'

'There's not time for that,' he snapped as they reached the door. He reached up and gave it a firm knock. A few moments later, the door open and a butler stood before them. He eyed them uncertainly, 'Can I help you?'

'Uh…aye…yes. Yes, I'm looking for Miss Elizabeth Swann,' Jack stammered, slightly, trying to appear gentlemanly. 

'There's no one here by that name, Sir,' the butler spoke. 

'Uh…are you sure?' Jack looked pointedly at Ana, 'I was told that this is where she was staying…'

'Geoffrey, who is it?' a tired looking woman walked down the steps, pulling her robe tightly around her. 

'Ma'am, just someone….'

'I'm looking for Miss Elizabeth,' Jack interrupted him, addressing the woman, 'She came here eight months ago…?'

The woman nodded, 'Yes, that's correct Mr…?' 

'Spa…Selton. Jack Selton,' Jack held his hand out. She shook it after a moments hesitation. He indicated to Ana, 'My friend, Anamaria.'

The woman just nodded to her and turned back to Jack, 'Elizabeth is a friend of yours?'

'Yeah,' he nodded. 

She smiled and nodded, 'She's told me much about you, Mr **Sparrow**.' He looked slightly flustered. She smirked and nodded, 'I'm Jayne Swann. Her cousin.'

'Is she here?'

'No,' Jayne stepped closer and pointed to a small house opposite them, 'She may be asleep. It is rather late.'

'Uh, yeah. Sorry about that Miss Swann,' Jack mumbled an apology, his eyes remaining on the small house she had indicated. He turned back to her and grinned, nodding to her, 'Thank ye, much appreciated.' He turned and made his way from the house, Ana close on his heels. 

'Jack, I really think that I…'

'I know what ye think, Ana,' Jack interrupted, hurrying towards the house, 'But we don't have enough time for thinkin'.' He speeded into a jog until he reached the door. He reached up and knocked. 

'Jack…'

'Shh,' he held his hand up, 'Now, go back t'…' The door pulled open, stopped him. A tired looking Elizabeth stood there. Jack looked at her for a moment, suddenly overwhelmed at seeing her again. Ellie. Her eyes widened, then her brow furrowed as she looked at the two of them in confusion.

'Jack? What…what're you doing here?'

'Ellie…' Jack began.

'Why are you here?' her eyes turned cold, she grasped the sides of her robe and pulled it tighter around herself, 'It's past midnight.'

'Uh, yeah. I know,' he stammered, then grinned drunkenly, his hands suddenly being used to back up his words, 'But what did ye expect, luv. Pirate ship couldn't just dock and not be seen in the middle of the day, could she?'

'Why are you here?' she repeated her question. 

'Elizabeth, maybe we could talk inside?' Ana suddenly spoke up, looking about the streets outside, cautiously. 

Elizabeth looked uncertain, eyeing Jack suspiciously. After a few more seconds of hesitation she pulled the door back further and allowed them to enter the house. They hurried inside and she closed the door behind them. She turned and walked into the living room, 'You'll have to excuse the fact I have no drinks to offer to you. I don't have running water and I've already used up the water I had collected yesterday.'

'Nice house,' Jack looked around, running his hands over the walls, reminding her of the time he had come for her after Will and Jack's deaths. 

'Is there a reason for your visit?' She looked pointedly at him, 'Or did you just wish to torment me more than you have already done so?'

He tried to remain impassive to her comment, but both women in the room saw the flash of upset pass over his features. 'Sit down, Ellie.'

'It's Mrs Turner,' she corrected, 'And I chose to stand, Captain Sparrow.'

Jack turned to look at her for the first time since they entered the house. The coldness in his eyes mirrored hers. Ana shifted, uncomfortably and looked around the room, approaching a few framed pictures on the fireplace. 

'We're cursed,' Jack spoke, bluntly, 'An' it's gonna kill ye if ye don't come back.'

She stared at him for a moment, her expression flashed with different emotions. Her expression clouded with confusion and questioning. Jack sighed and walked over, grasping her arm he pulled her down onto the couch, sitting in front of her. 'It's all down to this,' he reached into his pocket and frowned, fumbling around for a moment. The pendant suddenly appeared in front of him. He looked up, seeing Anamaria holding it out to him. 'Thanks,' he took it and handed it to Ellie.  

Elizabeth took it and eyed it in her hand for a moment. It seemed rather simple, nothing out of ordinary or special about the piece of gold. She looked over at Jack, 'The curse?' 

'The Pearl's cursed,' Jack spoke again, 'Anyone that someone on the crew cares 'bout is at risk. Three people have already died 'cause of it, but if yer on the Pearl yer protected from it. It can't kill ye when ye're on the ship.'   

She straightened, handing the pendant back to him and stood up, 'I'd rather die than go back with you.' 

Jack looked at her for a moment, before he stood up, speaking behind her into her ear, 'Ye know what. Maybe ye're not at risk. I might've just been foolin'meself when I thought I cared about ye.' 

His words stung and were harsh in her ear. She turned to look at him, not hiding the hurt in her eyes. She saw his eyes soften and realised that he did care for her. Which would do more harm than good in this case. She turned from him. She felt him tense behind her before he turned and stormed out the room. The door slammed hard behind him.  

Elizabeth looked at the door for a moment, before her eyes turned to Ana, who was watching her, expressionlessly. 

~~~~~~~  
  
There we go. Thanks for the reviews, everyone! The next chapter will be up soon!   
  
  
  
  



	4. Continue writing? Yes or No?

Hey everyone,

I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in so long. I just felt like I was beginning to make everyone seem to out of character and lost touch with the story. However, after reading over the stories I have decided that I'd really like to continue writing Broken Glass. I'm not sure if anyone would read it though since it's been about 10 months! If anyone's interested, just leave a quick review saying so and I'll update as soon as possible afterwards :) Thanks. You were all great when I was writing the two stories before.


End file.
